Jackie Tachibana
Jacqueline “Jackie” Tachibana is one of the original four immortals, being one of Nero’s original friends from their world. She can be thought of as something similar to the opposite of Nero, being a girl who is rather boyish. She’s a very serious girl whose loyalty to Nero is the highest, bar none. She has even been known to risk jeopardizing her duties and secret information just to come to his aid. Appearance Jackie is quite tall for a girl, being just two inches shorter than Nero himself. (Quite unusual considering she is Japanese.) Befitting her Japanese descent she has dark hair and eyes. Her hair is rather short, as she thinks that having longer hair might get in the way of her primary role as a fighter. (Or so she says.) Jackie has an average complexion, not too light but not very dark either. She has rather small hip and bust lines, though she often binds her chest so it’s a bit larger than it appears. Jackie has a penchant for wearing business suits, only choosing not to wear them when she’s at home or at a relaxed environment such as a beach, where wearing one would be very conspicuous. Personality Jackie is very serious, though not to the point of stressing herself out. She considers it her job to act as the “bodyguard” of the group even though most of them are competent fighters themselves. She’s the one who keeps everyone dedicated to their training to ensure they don’t get rusty. Though that isn’t to say she can’t get flustered, she is quite known to do so when she gets confused. Such as when she was first trying to figure out her feelings toward Nero, she had started to act very absent mindedly; she even forgot to eat on occasion during that time. However even when Jackie and Nero had their first kiss she decided that even though she loves him it would be too awkward for her to turn around and act all girly like a girlfriend. She decided from that time on that she would show her love by dedicating herself to Nero, which was the start of her undying loyalty to him. He understood her wishes and in turn doesn’t treat her any differently than anyone else, and the two are very close. She and Nero also share some personal banter - Nero often telling her not to "swing her sword carelessly" before she gets into a fight, and she'll always reply by telling him she doesn't have a sword (despite the fact she has a zanpakuto, which is sealed in the form of a blade). Personal Traits Jackie’s most noticeable trait is that she is near always in one of her suits, tie and all. At times this is a bit jarring to some people – such as when she shows up in full dress to a friendly Christmas party – but eventually everyone gets used to it. Also noticeable is that, while speaking in Japanese, she will use the very masculine Ore rather than more feminine or neutral pronouns. Equipment Jackie possesses a Zanpakuto, though exactly what it looks like and what its powers are have yet to be seen. Though she is noted to always release her shikai immediately, as she has no skill with a sword - thus suggesting it's some other kind of weapon. Jackie possesses a Xtransceiver which is decorated with a black tribal design on the white parts. Jackie owns a Black Cloak to hide herself and for added defense. Physical and Magical Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Jackie’s specialty is using magic to augment her physical strength, at times to extreme degrees. Martial Arts Specialist: Over her long life, Jackie has picked up many different fighting styles from many different places. She’s more proficient in some over others, but she can blend them together quite well in a fight. Extreme Physical Endurance: Out of the entire group Jackie’s endurance is only outshined by Lolita’s. She can take unheard of amounts of physical punishment for a human. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Jackie has a decent amount of magical power, more than enough to suit her needs since she isn’t much of a spellcaster. Fair Magical Endurance: Jackie’s magical endurance is average, but noticeably lower than her more magic-oriented friends. Magical Alignment "Light": Jackie is naturally aligned to the Light element. Magical Alignment "Shadow": Jackie is naturally aligned to the Shadow element. Magical Alignment "Lightning": Jackie is aligned to the Lightning element by grace of having Dmitri's soul resting within her own. Magic Jackie isn't as magic-oriented as the others, but that's not to say she is inept at it. Due to her unique dual-element nature she was capable of mastering and even combining two different styles of magic into her own unique one. Light Magic Jackie is proficient in the use of Light magic. (Which, despite the name, is not the same as "Light" the natural force which balances Darkness.) *'Holy' is Jackie's strongest Light spell. Despite the name the spell isn't really "holy" in alignment, however. It creates a large burst of light within an area directed by a magic circle generated by Jackie. **'Judgement Fist' is a varient of Holy that Jackie uses. It is a lower-tier spell, but is generated in the same fashion. Jackie will gather the light magic around her fist and unleash it with a punching movement. Shadow Magic Jackie is also proficient in the use of Shadow magic. (Not to be confused with "Darkness", the natural force which balances Light or Lolita's Darkness-type spells.) *'Shadow Stalker' is Jackie's highest-class Shadow spell. Using her magic Jackie can melt into the shadows and move quickly from location to location, as well as hide within another person's shadow to immobilize them or launch a surprise attack. Light and Shadow Magic Jackie can combine both of her magic affinities in her unique Light and Shadow Style. *'Twilight Thorn' is one of Jackie's Light and Shadow spells. She combines the power of Light and Darkness to create thorny magic chains that bind people or objects. Lightning Magic Jackie is not very proficient in using Lightning magic, though she knows a couple of spells. *'Thunder Crash' is the highest tier Lightning spell Jackie knows. She can call down a bolt of lightning to strike a foe, but it ultimately isn't as powerful as it should be. *'Thunder Storm' is another one of Jackie's known Lightning spells. It calls down small bolts in the area, but each individual bolt isn't very powerful. Category:Characters